1. Field of the Invention
Fishing gear
2. Description of the Prior Art
Occasionally a descriptive term in this application may be shortened so as to recite only a part rather than the entirety thereof as a matter of convenience or to avoid needless redundancy. In instances in which that is done, applicant intends that the same meaning be afforded each manner of expression. Thus, the term first compression node (26) might be used in one instance but in another, if meaning is otherwise clear from context, expression might be shortened to first node (26) or merely node (26). Any of those forms is intended to convey the same meaning.
The term attach or fasten or any of their forms when so used means that the juncture is of a more or less permanent nature, such as might be accomplished by nails, screws, welds or adhesives. Thus it could be stated herein that the connection of hooks to a barbed fishing lure (101) is one of attachment in that the hooks are embedded within the lure""s (101) structure in manufacture. A connection in which one object is easily removed from another is described by the word emplace, as where it is stated herein that a barbed fishing lure or fish-hook (101) might be emplaced withinxe2x80x94merely set intoxe2x80x94the shell to avert injury to the operator (200). A connection in which two objects, although not attached, could be separated only with considerable difficulty is referred to herein as one of rigid emplacement The spring clamp fastening of any of several prior art barbed lure protectors (101) to a fishing rod (100) is stated herein to be such a connection. Employment of the words connector join or any of their forms is intended to include the meaning of any of those terms in a more general way. The meaning in the respective cases is clear from context, however. Accordingly, modifying words to clarify which of the two uses is the intended one seem unnecessary.
The word comprise may be construed in any one of three ways herein. A term used to describe a given object is said to comprise it, thereby characterizing it with what could be considered two-way equivalency in meaning for the term. Thus, it is stated that FIG. 2 comprises a perspective view of a closed shell, meaning merely that the drawing is in fact that view. The term comprise may also be characterized by what might be considered one-way equivalency, as when it is stated herein that the integrally molded seam between the lid""s first edge (21) and the body""s first ridge (11) by infusion or extrusion shown in all of the drawings herein comprises the hinged attachment, meaning that in all those instances, that joint is itself the attachment This use of the word has a generic sense to it. That is, the integrally molded connection (4) will always be an attachment but a hinged attachment between the lid (2) and the body (1) may be a molded together structure in one case but something else in another. However, the word comprise may also be used to describe a feature which is part of the structure or composition of a given object. Thus, the enclamping lid (2) is stated to comprise, among other things, an enclamping lip (24) as a component thereof. The meaning in the respective cases is clear from context, however. Accordingly, modifying words to clarify which of the three uses is the intended one seem unnecessary.
Terms relating to physical orientation such as top or bottom, upper or lower, refer to the positioning of the object in the manner it would be observed if the operator (200) is holding it for opening and closing manipulations with the enclampment lid (2) directed upward. This convention has been adopted as a matter of convenience in discussing orientation and as shown in the drawings, the semi-tubular body (1) is considered to underlie the lid (2) and comprise notch shoulders (16) directed upward toward the lid (2) which is impressed downward against them upon depressing the compression nodes (26, 27) which are disposed upon the lid""s exterior or topside. The use of the terms in this manner must, of course, be interpreted so as to be equally understood regardless of what attitude the object is positionedxe2x80x94such as, for example, if it were tipped upside down by inversion of an operator""s (200) wrist. Similarly, the terms inwardly or outwardlyxe2x80x94or exterior, as mentioned just supraxe2x80x94necessarily have the central part of the shell as their reference point.
The term longitudinal or derivations therefrom refer to generally elongated configuration of an object comprising greater length than width. Thus, most of the structural components are stated to comprise what is described herein as longitudinal extension.
Although difficulties often arise when flexibility is spoken of, some objectivity is appropriate in the term""s usage. Herein, the characteristic of flexibility does not require the looseness or springability of a rubber band. The materials to be addressed should be bendable and slightly twistable without one""s having undue concern for damage. The notion of semi-flexiblility should be included as part of its definition. The material utilized should permit the momentary manual deformation referred to ante, and although the pop-open, pop-shut closure capabilities spoken of herein do not themselves address plastic memory as such, the formed product should have sufficient of that quality to maintain structural integrity of shape.
The terms semi-tubular or semi-tubularly configured bear considerable significance herein. They define a longitudinal half or other fractional portion of a generally tubular structure such as a bathtub or dug-out canoe might portray, for example. The construction may have closed ends in the manner those objects do, or open ends like those one would observe at the ends of a soda straw split along its lengthwise dimension.
The word pendxe2x80x94derived most likely from the root depend, as in dependentxe2x80x94is used herein to denote a hanging relationship of one object to another. It is generally considered that a pending object is disposed with a certain looseness with that from which it hangs, rather than being connected to it in any firm-fitting manner.
Certain words have been coined herein to simplify discussion. For example, co-engage is a term frequently applied to describe the special open and closure relationship between the enclamping lip (24) and the semi-tubular body""s second laterally opposing ridge (12). The words enclamping and enclampment themselves are matters of convenient coinage, meaning that as adjectives, they merely help define the functional clamping character of the object addressed in the particular case. For example, references to barbed fishing lure (101) are intended as well to include fish-hooks; and those to fishing rod (100), a bamboo or any other sort of fishing pole. The meanings of many expressions are explained in context, ante.
In some cases, a noun may be converted to a verb or adjective. The expression pop-open pop-shut is a shorthand reference to manipulative features attending the objects presented herein by reason of their particular configuration, mutual disposition of parts and compositional characteristics. This term teaches that deliberate manipulation is required to effect either an opening or a closing of the objectxe2x80x94a longitudinally divided shell in this case. It has significance herein because of flexible characteristics of the plastic material employed for the invention and, of course, the shape its components are formed into. The thickness, hardness and perhaps several other properties of the plastic also contribute to this crucial issue. The term pop-open, pop-shut, however, must be distinguished from what might be properly labeled pop-open, memory closedxe2x80x94a characteristic by which objects after being stressed in some manner as by stretching, for example, automatically resume their former shape and disposition. It would not be inappropriate to consider the term squeeze open to incorporate the meaning of both phenomena in a general way. As we will see, a substantial sector of prior art encompassed the pop-open, memory closed featurexe2x80x94reminiscent, perhaps, even of the rudimentary species of Latin American leather coin purses. Plastics have great propensity for pop-open, memory closed attributes which must not be considered akin to or confused with the pop-open, pop-shut plastic constructions addressed herein. In undertaking a pop-open, pop-shut operation, the operator (200) grasps the container or other hollow object and momentarily deforms a portion of it, causing some other portionxe2x80x94likely nearbyxe2x80x94to respond. Then upon release of the deforming manipulation, the object returns to it previous configuration. This phenomena, of course, suggests the presence of plastic memory. Where closures are concerned, however, it is useful to avoid using pop-open, memory closed terminology in all cases because the object may have a configuration which, upon momentary deformation, causes the nearby portion to spring to a very different dispositionxe2x80x94one which upon release of the deformation will not allow it to return to its former disposition. For example, depression of a given such object may cause a certain portion of the object to spring freexe2x80x94say a lid previously restrained in tension with potential energy, as that concept is known to the study of physics. If popped open and allowed to play out its kinetic energy, operator (200) manipulation will be required to return it to its previous locale, an operation herein considered to exhibit pop-open, pop-shut capability. However, if like the Latin American coin purse, the potential energy is retained merely in a different disposition so that upon the operator""s (200) release of the momentary deformation, the object returns directly to its previous disposition, that operation is herein considered to exhibit pop-open, memory closed capability. The difference between the two concepts becomes very important where it is desired that the object attain a state of rest during the intervening period so that no potential energy is retained to interfere with other necessary operations.
It seems every fishing enthusiast probably has a secret hole, secret method or secret device to achieve the greatest success in catching fish. While it may be that many of the enthusiasts perhaps might from an occasional sense of sportsmanship or fairness throw one or two of them back into the water, it is typical even in this recreational field of endeavor that he or she would not likely forego the fruits of secrecy by unprofitably contributing a gadget of their own creation to others. The history of the prior art, ante, is replete with protective containers for barbed fishing lures (101) and many of them even connect to a fishing rod (100). All of them were undoubtedly cloaked in the paranoia only an avid fishermanxe2x80x94or fisher-personxe2x80x94could possess; no less a treasure than that secret hole; each of the almost unbelievably numerous devices providing a little twist here, a new wrinkle there. All were dedicated to the same ends pursued herein. Time does not linger, however. This is an instance in which the bounty of one of the productive innovations of the past half-century or soxe2x80x94namely plasticsxe2x80x94have made possible other welcome ones upon the old technology. The desiredxe2x80x94if not requiredxe2x80x94properties are now commercially available in plastics provided in thin flexible sheets. It is difficult to conceive how anyone before that era might have designed or even foreseen a pop-open, pop-shut enclosure of the kind featured here.
There were, of course, early beginnings. In 1889, U.S. Pat. No. 402,270 issued to Mumford provided a container for fish-hooks (101) which connected to the fishing rod (100) with a buckled strap or alternatively, actual attachment with a screw. U.S. Pat. No. 911,117 issued to Crosier two decades later featured a spring clamp for axial connection of the container to the hand-held end of the rod (100) in what may properly be considered rigid attachment. Still later, U.S. Pat. No. 1,916,069 issued to Cammack comprised a container-to-rod (100) clamp connection secured by a wing nut.
The spring clamp in U.S. Pat. No. 2,285,888 issued to Benton was pivotally designed for snap shut retention around the rod (100) and as an innovative departure, admirably featured a longitudinally accessible opening. A pair of opposing clamps secured by bolt and nut were used in U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,430 issued to Dayton, et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,133 issued to Pletcher adopted a wire spring clamp for rod (100) connection but more interestingly broke new ground in providing a pop-open, memory closed plastic enclosure for the lure, the wire clamp aiding the memory function in urging clamshell shaped halves together. U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,623 issued to Pragalz employed welded bracket plates for the safeguarding container""s connection to the rod (100). Then, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,502 issued to Reynolds, a striking longitudinally hinged container employing pop-open, pop-shut closure means forming a rod (100) passageway therethroughxe2x80x94effectually, the caddying tunnel (3) addressed herein, antexe2x80x94was provided. The bare non-containered spring clamp bolted to the rod in U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,992 issued to Miller comprised a reversion to the past but may have been simpler to manipulate than its contemporaries. U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,817 issued to Carter featured only a fishing flotation device but illustrated a then relevant pivotal rod (100) clamp secured by a longitudinally disposed pin. The spring clamp featured in U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,980 issued to Wait was perhaps superior to the usual stock-in-trade in doubling back upon itself to strengthen rod (100) retention. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 217,663 issued to Chaberlain comprises ornamentation property in a rotational cover for access to the container spring clamped to the rod (100) in the usual manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,361 issued to O""Reilly artfully fashioned in the image of a fish a plastic snap-apart, snap-together container with what may have been the debut of longitudinal halves wisely connected to one another by a molded integral hinge, although the rod (100) connection merely comprised a small opening through which wire or string was reeved for simple tying or knotting. U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,604 issued to Starke also features a snap-apart, snap-together plastic container with integrally hinged longitudinal halves designed in this case, however, to enwrap not the mid-portion of the rod (100) but its (100) end. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,490 issued to Ancoma, the container is water-filled for the storage of minnows or other bait and folds around the rod (100) with miniature hook and loop connectors. Opening and closing the longitudinally split halves of the container in U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,003 issued to Deutsch, eta/was accomplished in snap-apalt, snap-together fashion. For connection to the rod (100), a plate with an accessible aperturexe2x80x94more or less on the order of the small closing tabs for plastic bags one finds at the supermarketxe2x80x94was molded to the container.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,040 issued to Reiter, et al, the pop-open, memory closed feature presented by Pletcher, supra, reappeared. The featured device comprised only an external hook for connection to an eyelet on the rod (100). U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,783 issued to Roebuck, etal, like O""Reilly, supra, adopted the fish imagery for the container and like Reiter, employed the pop-open, memory closed and external hook rod (100) eyelet connector features. U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,676 issued to Coleman comprised an entire tackle box, the container of which was configured more or less in the manner of a fruit jar, merely employing buckled straps for rod (100) connection. U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,969 issued to Taylor, et al represents a specially shaped container spring clamped to the rod (100). U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,082 issued to Barefoot adopted the pop-open, memory closed characteristics of Pletcher, supra, together with the miniature hook and loop rod (100) connection of Ancoma, supra. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,041 issued to Croop, eta/employed typical spring clamps for external connection to the rod (100) and like Coleman, fostered the fruit jar-like structure for the container.
By reason of the inherent character of the fishing pastime, let us hope the needs and objectives pointed out herein never become fully met. There will always undoubtedly be another fisherman""sxe2x80x94or fisher-person""sxe2x80x94secret lurking somewhere, waiting for prideful revelation. To address the constantly arising objectives, the inventor herein presents this secret of his own.
The invention is a shell connectable to a fishing rod (100) for stowage of a barbed fishing lure (101) to avert injury to the operator (200). It features pop-open, pop-shut capability and, preferably, is conveniently formed to pend loosely from the rod (100).
In the main, the shell comprises a semi-tubular body (1) and an enclamping lid (2), the two of which (1,2) are joined in hinged connection, preferably one of integral attachment formed by in manufacture by molding them (1,2) together along adjoining edges. The body (1) comprises first and second laterally opposing ridges (11, 12, respectively) and enclosed longitudinally opposing ends (13). Similarly, the enclamping lid (2) comprises first and second laterally opposing edges (21, 22, respectively) and longitudinally opposing endsxe2x80x94which, however, are not enclosed but open. The longitudinally extending portions of the body (1) and lid (2) which are hinged together comprise the body""s second ridge (12) and the lid""s second edge (22).
An enclamping lip (24) disposed upon the lid""s second edge (22) preferably extends along the entirety of its (22) longitudinality. When the shell is closed, the lip (24) co-engages the body""s second ridge (12) along an enclampment sector (14).
The semi-tubular body (1) comprises a pair of oppositely disposed encompassing notches (15)xe2x80x94one at each of its (1) longitudinally opposing ends (13). The sides of each notch (15) protrude upward to form notch shoulders (16).
Upon its topside, the enclamping lid (2) comprises a series of longitudinally disposed linear projections designated compression nodes (26, 27) herein. One of thesexe2x80x94a pop-shut node (26,is disposed proximate the lid""s second edge (22). To close the biased open shell and bring it into the disposition shown in FIG. 2, the operator (200) depresses downward upon this node (26), causing the lid""s enclamping lip (24) to slide downward and slip past and co-engage the body""s second ridge (12). Disposed more remotely from the lid""s second edge (22) are one or more additional of the elongated protrusions, herein designated pop-open nodes (27). Downward operator (200) pressure upon either of them (27) causes the enclamping lip (24) to flex upward and outward to clear the body""s second ridge (12) and, by reason of the lid""s inherently biased open configuration, to spring upwards to dispose the shell as shown in FIG. 1. Depressing the nodes (26, 27) downwardxe2x80x94particularly in pop-open operationxe2x80x94causes them to contact one or more of the notch shoulders (16), which thereby provide a fulcrum for lid (2) flexing. When the pop-shut node (26) is thus manipulated, most of the closure flexing occurs at the enclampment sector (14). Nonetheless, even this operation is facilitated by the fulcrum provided by the notch shoulders disposed more remotely therefrom (14)xe2x80x94those nearer the hinge.
To avoid closure interference possible from the notch shoulders (16) nearer the enclampment sector (14), the lid (2) is preferably shaped in the manner of a trapezoid, such that its second edge (22) is the shorter of the two thereof (21, 22).
The body""s encompassing notches (15) permit convenient connection to a fishing rod (100) by allowing its (100) extension within the shell along and through a caddying tunnel (3). Preferably, the notches (15) are carved deeply enough to permit the shell to pend from the rod (100) and rotate loosely upon it (100).